Premier Anniversaire : le recueil
by Fairies Fans
Summary: L'anniversaire, une célébration festive toujours pleine de sourires, de rires et de cadeaux. Aussi bien chez les fêteux Fairy Tail, dans d'autres guildes ou même sur Edolas. Toutefois, cela ne se passe pas toujours de la même manière, il peut y avoir quelques nuances ou parfois bien plus. En étant si semblables et si différents à la fois. /Recueil pour les un an de FairiesFans.
1. Moirice - LaxusCana

**Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons aujourd'hui inaugurer notre nouveau compte Fanfiction ; pour ceux qui ne nous connaisse pas, nous sommes le Forum Fairies Fans qui, étonnamment x), est consacré à Fairy Fail et sur lequel vous trouverez plus d'informations dans le profil ! Quoiqu'il en soit, voici un recueil que les membres ont écrit à Lunara-chan, notre merveilleuse fonda, pour le premier anniversaire du forum et que nous avons voulu partager avec vous. Tous les textes ne seront peut-être pas posté, j'attends encore les autorisations de tous le monde, mais ceux ayant déjà accepté le seront. Tous les deux jours normalement. Voilà, voilààà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis o/. **Crowny.

**Re-bon anniversaire à Fairies Fans, plus d'un mois après ! 8DD**

**Et n'oublions pas que FT ne nous appartient pas (ça serait plus drôle -et il y aurait du yaoi partout *PAN*- mais c'est comme ça malheureusement !), et est à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Texte de :** Moirice

**Couple :** Laxus/Cana

**Personnages :** Makarov et l'ensemble de la guilde

**Rating** : K+

* * *

**89 ans**

_Ça s'est passée lors de la fête d'anniversaire du vieux, Makarov, il fêtait ses 89 ans, enfin, techniquement il en a sept de plus à cause de Mavis et de son sort mais bon, passons. Ce n'est pas rien, 89 ans c'est énorme, il est devenu vachement vieux le... euh vieux. Bref, revenons à nos moutons, je disais, ça s'est passé pendant sa fête d'anniversaire. Mirajane avait voulu marquer le coup, elle a voulu organiser ça de façon à ce qu'on n'oublie jamais cette soirée. On a mis les petits plats dans les grands, on a illuminé la guilde, on l'a transformée. C'était beau, brillant, superbe, magnifique, coloré, lumineux, c'était Fairy Tail. C'était aussi une soirée inoubliable, ah oui, pour être inoubliable, c'était inoubliable..._

_On avait tous notre imagination en ébullition, on recherchait les idées les plus originales, les plus appropriées pour la soirée. Elles étaient parfois très bonne ou parfois totalement inutiles, comme celle de Natsu qui voulait offrir au vieux un pull avec « Je suis chaud bouillant, même si je suis bien vieux » inscrit dessus ou bien Max qui voulait lui offrir un balai collector. Quelle idée stupide, l'idée d'une vraie tête brûlée ainsi que d'un vrai bavard ayant des idées très louches et surprenantes. C'était Natsu et Max après tout._

_On a donc opté pour une petite somme de 1 000 000 joyaux de la part de toute la guilde comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour payer les prochaines destructions, de la part de la guilde, ainsi que les dommages et intérêts de la part du conseil et des habitants mécontents. Je pense que ça, c'est une bonne idée. C'est surtout utile et pratique. Ça nous servira._

_Mirajane avait essayée de tenir ça le plus secret possible, de façon à ce que le maître le sache le plus tard possible, pour la fête d'anniversaire surprise, mais avec Natsu et Grey comme boulets, ça n'est pas resté bien longtemps secret. Du coup c'est tous ensembles qu'on est venu préparer la fête. Natsu et Grey avaient commencés à s'occuper de la décoration mais vu leur superbe taux d'entente, ça s'est rapidement transformé en « je te balance les guirlandes en feu cerveau congelé » à « et bien moi je te renvoie les cotillons glacés dans la figure l'allumette » et « essayes un peu et tu verras ce que je vais te renvoyer, encore ». Après Erza s'en est mêlée et les a séparée comme à son habitude. Toi, comme tout le monde aurai pu s'en douter, tu t'es occupée des boissons. Tu étais sous l'étroite surveillance de ton père, histoire que tu ne finisses pas les réserves d'alcool de la guilde avant que la fête ne commence. Mirajane, Lisanna ainsi qu'Evergreen s'occupaient de la nourriture. Elles s'étaient surpassées. Elles nous avaient préparées des merveilles. Ça allait des toasts au foie gras aux canards à l'orange, en passant par des bûches aux noisettes et de l'avocat au thon, et bien sûr, sans oublier les nombreux fraisiers d'Erza. Les deux autres membres des Rajinshu, Bixlow et Fried, ainsi qu'Elfman étaient chargés de disposer les tables et les chaises de façon à ce que tous les mages puissent s'installer et se déplacer sans problème. Quant à moi, j'étais chargé de superviser tout ça. Ce n'était pas la meilleure tâche, mais c'était mieux que Wakaba qui s'occupait de nettoyer les toilettes, ordre donné par Erza pour, je cite, « avoir foutu de la cendre partout dans les toilettes, tellement qu'on aurait pu les repeindre en noir ». Bon, elle avait un peu exagérée. Quoique..._

_Quelques heures plus tard, tout était prêt, les préparatifs étaient enfin achevés. Mirajane et Kinana, qui s'occupaient du service, étaient appelées par tous les mages, elles se déplaçaient dans toute la guilde avec grâce et élégance, les plateaux en équilibre sur leurs mains. La famille Connell était alors arrivée à son tour, Asuka s'était précipitée sur le vieux et ne l'avait plus lâchée de la soirée. Comme tu avais pu t'en douter, la soirée n'est pas restée calme bien longtemps. Natsu et Grey se sont, encore, provoqués. Elfman et Gajeel les ont rejoints au grand désespoir de Levy et apparemment d'Evergreen aussi. Quelques tables, chaises et fenêtres ont vues leur vie se terminer cette soirée-là, complètement détruites par ces brutes sans cervelle qui agissent avant et réfléchissent après. Happy essayait vainement de conquérir le cœur de Sharuru, qui elle, ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à lui et se préoccupait plutôt de la santé de Wendy. Cette dernière était justement en pleine conversation avec Roméo, qui avait le visage rouge pivoine, exactement comme les cheveux d'Erza. Gajeel avait encore proposé que leurs chats se battent entre eux pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus fort. La question ne se posait évidemment pas, Panther Lily l'emporterait facilement avec ses nombreuses années d'entraînement lorsqu'il était commandant de la deuxième division de l'armée d'Edolas. J'avais remarqué que Max regardait avec envie un des balais qui reposaient dans un coin de la guilde. Erza avait fini par hurler un bon coup pour que tout le monde se calme, temporairement. Fried jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil discret, ou pas, à Mirajane qui, parfois, lui répondait d'un sourire. Levy tentait parfois des approches avec Gajeel, qui lui, ne lui prêtait pas vraiment d'attention, plutôt concentré sur Natsu et Grey, histoire de voir si une énième bagarre n'allait pas recommencer. Juvia, comme à son habitude, collait son Grey-sama pour qu'il lui prête un peu plus d'attention. Elle fondait instantanément dès que Grey l'effleurait ou la percutait sans le faire exprès. Sans qu'on ait su comment, Lyon était subitement apparu pour prendre Juvia dans ses bras et l'entraîner loin de Grey, pour lui prouver qu'il lui prêterait plus d'attention, qu'il l'aimerait plus que ce bon à rien. Grey s'était alors ramené et avait hurlé son mécontentement contre son frère d'adoption, au plus grand plaisir de la mage d'eau. Lucy était occupée à fuir Loke et ses avances très explicites. Elle essayait par la même occasion de renvoyer Virgo et Aquarius qui s'étaient invitées contre son gré à cette fête, avec en même temps, des menaces plutôt effrayantes de la part de l'esprit du Verseau. Toi, tu étais accoudée au bar de la guilde, tu buvais tranquillement ton verre de saké en parlant de tout et de rien avec les sœurs Strauss._

_Tu étais partiellement désintéressée par le remue-ménage des mages. Tu essayais aussi de repousser ton père qui se la jouait papa poule en voulant savoir toutes les deux minutes si la fête te plaisait ou si tu étais à ton aise. Tu lui répondais de façon cynique que la fête serait beaucoup plus agréable s'il ne venait pas te déranger toutes les trente secondes. Et lui, repartait avec une mine déçue, même s'il recommençait juste après. Il n'avait vraiment pas compris la leçon celui-là, quelle tête de mule. M'enfin, c'est ton père. Les nombreux coups qu'il a reçus lors de ses combats lui ont quand même fait perdre pas mal de neurones._

_Cette soirée était bien partie pour être un bon anniversaire bien réussi (ce qui est plutôt rare chez Fairy Tail, me diras-tu). L'ambiance était bonne, les bagarres étaient contrôlée par Erza, les filles enchaînaient des danses rythmées. Il n'y avait pas de dégâts majeurs. On avait même empêché Gajeel de chanter sa chanson « Mon meilleur ami » ainsi que ses « shoubidou di wa » répétitifs ou quelque chose comme ça. Par la même occasion, on a aussi empêché Lucy de se faire transformer en Bunny Girl, pour le plus grand soulagement de cette dernière. Cette soirée était magique, on entendait les éclats de rire d'Asuka, les exclamations des autres mages, la musique douce diffusée dans toute la guilde. On a même eu le droit à un concert par Mirajane, tout le monde était ravis, on l'observait tous, on l'écoutait tous, du moment que ce n'était pas Gajeel qui chantait, on était tous contents. C'était un vrai moment de détente, de plaisir. Un vrai moment de bonheur, de partage, de rire et de joie. Mais malheureusement, de courte durée. Très courte durée._

_J'avais remarqué que tu avais bu plus qu'à ton habitude, beaucoup plus. Plus que quand Bacchus t'avait publiquement humilié. Tu t'étais sûrement entraînée. Au fil du temps la guilde se vidait petit à petit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Bisca et Arsak étaient rentrés chez eux pour coucher Asuka, quand Roméo avait été renvoyé de force par son père et que Wendy avait reçue l'ordre de Sharuru de rentrer se coucher, quand les principaux membres de la guilde étaient rentrés chez eux à cause de l'heure tardive, toi, tu divaguais complètement. La guilde était presque vide, il ne restait plus que le vieux, la team Natsu, Guildarts, les Rajinshu, les Shadowgears, la famille Stauss, toi et moi. Heureusement pour moi. Car c'est à ce moment-là que tu as choisi de délirer, à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la bouche, tu partais dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Tu t'amusais à me donner des coups de pieds à répéter cinq fois la même phrase à la suite. Tu t'étais même mise à danser la valse avec un cavalier invisible. Tu étais complètement bourrée. Ça nous avait tous étonné, « Cana » et « bourrée » côte à côte dans la même phrase était plus que surprenant, choquant, c'était un véritable oxymore. J'avais donc, avec gentillesse, proposé de t'emmener te reposer dans l'infirmerie de la guilde, à l'étage, ce que ton père avait approuvé, trop atteint par l'alcool pour se déplacer. Je t'avais donc attrapé par le bras et toi, à ma grande surprise, tu m'avais déclarée mot pour mot :_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'essaye de me déshabiller petit coquin ? Oh, ça devient intéressant ! »._

_Sur le coup j'ai eu envie de te tuer, vraiment envie. J'ai donc répondu, de la façon la plus calme possible et la plus silencieusement possible :_

_« Cana, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, alors arrête si tu ne veux pas que ton père me tue »._

_Et tu m'as donc répondu, sous l'effet de l'alcool :_

_« Oh, c'est bon, je sais que tu ne te gènes pas, la première fois qu'on l'a fait c'était bien dans la cave de la guilde, t'étais plus enjoué ce jour-là »._

_Là, ton père avait vu rouge, il n'était pas si bourré que ça finalement. Il avait hurlé si fort :_

_« DREYAR, JE VAIS TE TUER, COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ TOUCHER À MON INNOCENTE PETITE FILLE ? »_

_Que toute la ville l'avait sûrement entendue, voir peut être une bonne partie du pays. C'est qu'il peut mettre de la voix quand il veut. Pas si innocente que ça la petite fille. Les autres membres étaient aussi choqués, ils étaient tous bouche bée, le vieux en avait fait tomber sa chope de bière, les yeux exorbités, la bouche qui frôlait le sol. Fried avait beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup, j'avais l'impression que ses larmes ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui lui arrivait. Leur stupeur était plutôt compréhensible, personne ne savait qu'on était ensemble. Ça remontait à l'incident de l'île de Tenrô, tu t'en souviens ? C'était un soir au bord de la plage que tu m'avais avouée tes sentiments alors qu'on se remémorait nos souvenirs d'enfance, t'en souviens-tu ? Là, tu venais d'annoncer de façon si peu délicate qu'on sortait ensemble, moi qui espérais que ça se fasse de façon plus « douce », histoire que ton père n'explose au milieu de la guilde. Chose complètement ratée (et je pèse mes mots)._

_Alors que ton père s'approchait de toi pour s'assurer que tu n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire et pour s'assurer que tu allais bien, j'ai choisi de m'éclipser vite fait. J'ai eu raison, alors que je n'avais même pas fait trois pas en dehors de la guilde, ton père s'est lancé à ma poursuite. Par chance pour moi, les quelques (nombreux) verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu avaient eu raison de lui. Plus rapide, j'ai eu le temps de sortir de son champ de vision et de me réfugier quelque part, en attendant que la situation se calme. Plus tard, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je suis rentré à la maison, quelques minutes après, je pouvais entendre ton père entrer dans la maison en se demandant si je ne m'y trouvais pas._

_C'est donc, actuellement, caché dans notre grenier poussiéreux (d'ailleurs, je viens juste de le découvrir, je ne savais pas qu'on en avait un) que je me trouve et que je t'écris cette lettre. Car je veux que tu sache que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé, que je pense à toi et que je penserais toujours à toi. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible mais les grattements du stylo contre la feuille semblent attirer ton père. Je l'entends qui fait les cent pas en dessous du grenier, en dessous de là où je me cache. Si par malheurs il me trouve, je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirais indemne. Alors je veux que tu sache, oui, encore une fois, que je t'aime. Étant donné l'état où tu te trouvais quand je t'ais lâchement abandonné, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la fête d'anniversaire du vieux, je ne sais pas si tu as tout oubliée ou pas. Je veux donc que tu saches, si jamais tu as oubliée, pourquoi tu ne me retrouveras peut être pas à ton réveil, moi, Laxus Dreyar, ton petit ami. Car aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire du vieux risque aussi de devenir l'anniversaire de ma mort. Quelle mort idiote non ? Être assassiné par le père de ma bien aimée. Quand ton père se sera éloigné, je vais essayer de sortir discrètement et déposer cette lettre sur notre lit. Puis, je fuirais le plus loin possible. Si, par chance, j'arrive à m'en sortir, je te contacterai par lacrima à la guilde. Sinon, rappelle-toi que les roses blanches sont mes préférés, pas les rouges, je sais que tu l'oublies souvent, et n'oublies pas d'en déposer sur ma tombe, au moins une fois par mois. Oh et j'aimerais aussi, en passant, avoir une inscription du genre :_

_« Laxus Dreyar,_  
_Chasseur de dragon de la foudre_  
_Futur maître de guilde,_  
_Aimé de tous,_  
_Repose en paix. »_

_J'aimerais avoir ça sur ma tombe, même si c'est un peu long, s'il te plaît. Ça serait cool de ta part. J'aimerais aussi être enterré parce qu'être brûlé, ce n'est pas génial..._

_Je t'aime, vraiment, dis à la guilde que je les aime tous, dis au vieux que je l'ai aimé et que je regrette sincèrement de ne plus être là pour ses prochains anniversaires, les prochaines grandes batailles de Fairy Tail, nos prochains fous rires et tous ces autres trucs auquel je ne pense pas en ce moment. Dit lui de ne pas trop verser de larmes sur ma tombe et dis-lui aussi que si il a envie de tuer Guildarts, qu'il ne se gêne pas. Euh, non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne veux pas te faire de peine._

_Je t'aime Cana, et j'aurais aimé être encore là pour te le prouver, te le montrer, te le dire. Tes baisers me manqueront. Il y a encore, peut-être, une chance que je m'en sorte, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y crois pas trop..._

_Pourtant, j'aurais aimé vivre le futur que j'avais imaginé. Pas celui d'une mort probable provoquée lors d'un anniversaire partiellement réussi. Non, je nous voyais plutôt vivre ensemble dans une grande maison, peut être mariés un jour, avec peut être des enfants. Une petite fille que j'aurais appelé Lunara et un petit garçon que tu aurais appelée Léo. On aurait peut-être eu un chien, des chats, enfin pas des exceeds saoulant comme Happy, Sharuru et Lily, juste des chats mignons, calmes, et tranquilles. J'imaginais plutôt un avenir comme ça. Je crois que tu viens de me dégoûter des anniversaires, je les vois plus comme le mal à l'état pur maintenant... Bref, passons._

_Je t'en veux quand même un peu, mais juste un petit peu, je sais que tu te vexes facilement. C'est juste que c'était censé être un bel anniversaire, un jour ou tout le monde est heureux, ou tout le monde passe du bon temps, ou tout le monde oublie ses problèmes. Un moment joyeux et convivial. Lors d'un anniversaire, les parents n'essayent pas d'assassiner leurs futurs/potentiels gendres. Rappelles-toi que, pour tes prochains petits amis, qu'il ne faut surtout pas annoncer de la façon la plus bourré qu'elle soit que tu couches avec telle ou telle personne lors de l'anniversaire du vieux, parce que, l'alcool n'a pas complètement eu raison de ton père. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, surtout quand ton père est super protecteur et qu'il n'accepte pas de voir qu'un autre homme que lui touche à sa fille bien aimée. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne voies pas tous tes petits amis se faire tuer/égorger/étrangler/etc. par ton père, histoire de ne plus te rendre malheureuse, histoire que tu ne te retrouves pas toute seule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours... C'est juste pour ton bien._

_Essayes quand même de respecter mes dernières volontés._

_Je m'arrête là, car j'entends ton père qui s'éloigne._

_J'aurais voulu te laisser une lettre plus construite, plus grande, longue, mais là il faut vraiment que je me sauve._

_Je t'aime,_

_Laxus Dreyar._

Cana rigola doucement, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle relisait la lettre de Laxus. Elle avait effectivement oubliée une petite partie de la soirée, la partie qui a mis le feu aux poudres. La partie que Laxus aurait voulu qu'elle ne soit jamais révélée de la sorte. Elle s'était rendu compte, en lisant la lettre, de toutes les idioties qu'elle avait provoquée. Elle avait vraiment honte de son comportement. Elle s'était montrée ridicule.  
Elle avait fait foirer un anniversaire, l'anniversaire du maître.

Elle rigola encore une fois, elle ne pensait pas que son père irait jusqu'à tuer son cher et tendre. Du moins, elle l'espérait, car ça faisait trois jours que Laxus n'était pas rentré à la maison, ça faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Et, à chaque fois qu'elle allait à la guilde, elle trouvait toujours son père accoudé au bar, avec un sourire de vainqueur fixé aux lèvres. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Cana espérait beaucoup pour les fesses de son père qu'il n'ait rien fait à Laxus, sinon, ça allait chauffer. Fort.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Bymeha (si c'est ok) ou Melody05 !


	2. Bymeha - Crime Sorcière

**Hop ! Voici donc le deuxième texte du recueil que je vous poste avant d'oublier o/ Merci à Lunara-chan, la vague folle et Moirice (qui commente son propre texte hein x)) pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture à vous.  
**

* * *

**Texte de :** Bymeha

**Personnages :** Crime Sorcière ; Ultear, Gérard et Meldy

**Rating** : K

* * *

**18 ans**

Elle dormait encore.

Ultear eut un sourire tout en observant le visage paisible de sa protégée. Roulée en boule dans une couverture et installée comme elle le pouvait près des cendres qui avaient constitué un feu de camp la veille, sur le sol pierreux de la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit, Meldy marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se retourner, probablement à la recherche d'une position plus confortable ; et elle avait beau vouloir rester sérieuse la plupart du temps, la mage du temps n'y résistait pas plus qu'un autre. Gérard aurait souri aussi, s'il avait été là ; sûrement était-il parti aux alentours profiter du bassin qui jouxtait leur cachette ou encore pour s'occuper de la cueillette. Puisque c'était un jour spécial, ils pouvaient bien faire un effort…

Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant peu à peu les parois de pierre et la forêt qui dissimulait leur cachette de ses rayons dorés ; seulement, pour une fois, Ultear laissera Meldy dormir encore un peu. Parce qu'elle aimait la voir comme ça et parce que pour aujourd'hui, elle en avait bien le droit.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on avait dix-huit ans, après tout.

Des pas se firent entendre ; Ultear ne se retourna pas immédiatement pour autant, ce même sourire amusé aux lèvres. Meldy avait encore bafouillé quelque chose, et un rire discret qu'elle reconnut aussitôt glissa jusqu'à son oreille, Gérard observant la plus jeune par-dessus son épaule. La brune croisa son regard et échangea un sourire avec celui qu'ils avaient fait le maître de Crime Sorcière ; un sac de baies qu'Ultear savait particulièrement goûteuses, appréciées de Meldy mais difficiles à trouver à la main, Gérard lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté du foyer pour tenter de faire repartir un feu. Alors c'était lui qui s'occupait de la cuisine ? La brune ne dit rien en se levant pour chercher dans une besace de quoi l'aider ; Meldy adorait se faire réveiller par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner.

Parce qu'après tout, ça n'était pas un luxe qu'ils pouvaient souvent s'offrir en tant que fugitifs. Parce que Meldy n'aura pas de présent à proprement parler avant qu'ils ne passent en ville — pas avant un moment, donc ; mais parce que ça leur permettait d'oublier un peu, l'espace d'un instant, aussi. De vivre comme des gens presque normaux, de partager des moments simples qui suffisaient à les faire tenir, à les faire vivre.

D'avancer sans penser à leur passé. De n'être que les trois membres d'une même guilde, les combattants d'une même cause, les cœurs d'une même volonté. Juste trois amis ; et un peu plus que ça, peut-être même quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à une famille.

Les yeux encore ensommeillés et habités de rêves tout juste estompés de Meldy s'ouvrirent lentement pour rencontrer le regard d'Ultear, calme et pourtant brillant ; bizarrement ému, un peu plus heureux que d'habitude. Parce que même si elle ne l'était pas, même si elle ne l'avait jamais été ; est-ce qu'Ultear n'avait pas le droit de ressentir la fierté d'une mère, en voyant la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue ? Est-ce qu'elle avait le droit de se sentir heureuse de la voir vivante et en bonne santé, heureuse d'être avec elle et de vivre encore un peu, de la voir s'épanouir et de laisser le temps effacer ses blessures et ses regrets ?

Meldy cligna des paupières, bailla longuement et s'étira en regardant autour d'elle ; avant de croiser le regard de Gérard, de voir qu'Ultear détournait le sien pour qu'elle n'y voit pas le trop-plein de bonheur qui y brillait. De voir qu'ils lui préparaient le petit-déjeuner sans qu'elle n'y ait participé, de sentir l'odeur de ses baies préférées, de se rendre compte qu'elle avait dormi plus longtemps que d'ordinaire.

Et puis de comprendre. Le sourire de Gérard, la douceur d'Ultear, les bonnes odeurs et les quelques rêves qu'on lui avait accordé. De sourire aussi, doucement, presque timidement, dans l'attente qu'ils lui donnent une autorisation, une permission ; parce qu'après tout, combien d'occasions aura-t-elle de vivre ça, pendant combien de temps seront-ils encore là ?

Ultear échangea un long regard avec leur compagnon ; et les orbes mordorées du jeune homme et la lueur qui y brilla suffit amplement. Parce qu'ils étaient comme deux pièce d'une même machine ; indissociables, différentes et pourtant étrangement compatibles malgré leurs différences. Parce qu'ils avaient été les deux facettes d'une même personne et qu'en conséquence, ils avaient appris à se connaître par cœur, à se comprendre par le silence, à anticiper les actions de l'autre par des signes, pas forcément des mots.

Un sourire fier, presque tendre se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Gérard, comme en écho au regard doux d'Ultear ; et Meldy le leur rendit sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, le cœur gonflé de joie.

Ça n'était pas un quelconque effet de sa magie, pourtant ; juste un peu de bonheur à l'état pur, rare et précieux. Juste un jour de plus où ils étaient ensemble, coupés du monde et de tout ce qui pouvait les atteindre ; juste ensemble face aux autres et plus forts face au futur qui semblait leur sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Meldy. »

Et la jeune fille n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller se blottir contre les deux autres membres de sa guilde, sous les rires amusés et gentiment moqueurs de l'un, les quelques mots émus et maladroits de l'autre.  
Le reste pourra bien attendre un peu ; Meldy avait encore beaucoup de bonheur à partager avant que cette journée ne se termine.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Melody05 !


	3. Melody05 - Miliana, Shaw, Wally

**Merci à la vague folle pour sa review ainsi qu'à Mustsuki ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau texte ~ À dans deux jours !  
**

* * *

**Texte de :** Melody05

**Personnages :** Millianna, Shaw et Wally

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Pétale d'anniversaire  
**

« Nyah. Qu'est-ce que c'est Shaw ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans un petit village portuaire le matin même, et Millianna s'était empressées de réserver deux chambres au seul hôtel, quasiment dépourvu de clients.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils voyageaient ainsi, Wolly, Shaw et elle sur les mers, sillonnant les routes, profitant de leur liberté acquise. Et comme à leur habitude, ils avaient passés la journée à visiter et flâner dans les ruelles.

Ils avaient profité de la froideur des flocons de l'hiver, et maintenant, le printemps était en train d'éclore lentement.

Milliana ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant tout ce qu'elle voyait, et les flocons glacés de l'hiver l'avaient beaucoup amusée. Après tout, elle l'avait oublié, la neige. Elle avait oublié la sensation de froid que ces petits cristaux lui procurait lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le bout de son nez rougit.

Parce qu'ils ne savaient plus, eux, ce qu'était les saisons. Alors elle avait ouvert de grands yeux, et avait longuement joué avec l'épais manteau blanc, s'effrayant parfois seule comme le ferait un chat trop excité, sous le regard ravi de ces deux amis, qui tentaient de contenir leur plaisir d'être enfin libre.

Puis la saison de glace était partie, soufflée par la brise printanière, l'hiver avait fondu sous le soleil du renouveau.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient les rues du village sous le soleil chaleureux, bercés par la légère brise tiède, la jeune fille sauta sur un petit rebord de pierre, son regard rivé sur l'horizon.

Elle avait enfilée un short noir et un débardeur orange, ayant opté pour des sandales de la même couleur. Elle pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement des caresses du soleil et les chatouillements du vent.

Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, et elle les avait détachés pour les laisser flotter dans les courants aériens. Elle s'amusait à sautiller, prouvant encore une fois son agilité, poursuivant quelques fois un chat errant.  
Des pétales de fleurs de cerisiers voletaient dans les airs. Ils paraissaient valser ensemble, se laissant bercer pour mieux chuter. L'un d'eux vint se poser dans les cheveux châtains de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta soudainement.

Shaw s'approcha de la jeune fille. Wolly n'était pas avec eux. Il avait tenu à aller explorer les boutiques du village soit disant pour acheter quelques bons films qu'ils pourraient regarder sur la lacrima vision de l'hôtel. Mais en réalité, le jeune homme à la peau brune l'avait envoyé faire quelques courses le temps qu'il divertisse Miliana pour lui faire une surprise.

Alors il l'avait emmené faire une ballade. Il ne se lassait pas de voir sa jeune amie écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle de la nature, et il se surprenait souvent à la trouver belle, et adorablement touchante. Sa naïveté le faisait sourire. Parce que finalement, lui aussi avait était naïf. Ils l'avaient tous était. Mais ils avaient appris à changer, en découvrant par eux-mêmes, ce qu'était la vie.

Leur passé commun, les douleurs partagés, la tristesse de leurs cœurs, tout cela les avaient rapprochés bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible.

Shaw laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Miliana s'asseyait sur le muret. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper plus que cela. Elle se tourna vers le blond avec une moue de mécontentement peinte sur le visage, visiblement, elle attendait une réponse.

Le jeune homme à la peau brune vint alors prendre place à ses côtés, essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle attrapa alors l'un des pétales qui volait, pour le lui tendre.

Il attrapa le petit être sans défense, sans vie, le fragile petit bout de matière rose pâle entre ses doigts fin alors que la jeune fille le regardait, une lueur insistante dans ses yeux bruns.

Le bruit de la mer au-dessous d'eux lui rappela alors le temps passé à la Tour du Paradis. Ils se souvenaient le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la pierre rugueuse, le gémissement de l'eau qui se brisait contre la cage de leur enfance.

Ils ne se souvenaient plus des saisons, ils ne savaient plus à quoi ressemblait le monde. Ils avaient oublié la sensation que procurait le vent dans leurs cheveux, mais aussi la beauté que recelait la nature.

Mais la mer était belle aujourd'hui. Elle paraissait apaisée, et de délicieux plis se dessinaient sur son échine translucide, à cause de la brise printanière. Le soleil couchant reflétait la palette de ces couleurs chaudes sur l'océan miroitant. Un mélange exquis de bleu et de rouge. Les deux éléments semblaient s'embraser.

Shaw serra le pétale dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il ne s'en souvenait plus, ou alors, on ne lui avait jamais dit. Il en voulait à Jellal. Il avait était trop naïf, et il leur avait volé leur liberté. A cause de cela, il ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Alors il s'en voulait, parce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu décevoir la jeune fille au sourire chaleureux. Son amie, et peut-être, parfois, un peu plus pour son cœur.

« Hé ! Venez voir ce dont un vrai Dandy est capable. On a une surprise pour toi Mili. »

Shaw sursauta légèrement alors que la voix de Wolly leur parvint en bas de la rue. Milliana avait dû le sentir arriver, car la jeune femme se levait déjà, remuant sa queue de plaisir. Le blond la suivit et se redressa sur le muret.

« Nyaaaah. Super ! Tu viens Shaw ? »

Elle était vraiment incroyable. Ils auraient pu penser qu'elle était la plus faible d'entre eux, mais en fait, elle avait une force d'esprit bien supérieure à lui. Elle n'était pas comme lui, toujours à repenser au passé, et déprimer, elle était bien plus courageuse que ça. Et Shaw l'admirait. Elle avait bien grandie, la jeune fille pleurnicheuse. Elle était bien belle, la jeune femme féline.

Et alors que Miliana s'apprêtait à partir vers leur compagnon, Shaw lui retint le bras. Il ferait comme elle. Il n'avait pas réponse à tout ? Qu'importe. Il trouverait ses propres réponses, sans se soucier du fait que des années de sa vie durant, il ne connaissait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir pour être heureux, pour faire fleurir des sourires sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les pétales il les ferait éclore par ses propres moyens.

« Ces pétales Miliana, ce sont les pétales des fleurs de notre liberté. Joyeux anniversaire Mili ! »

Il lui tendit alors le pétale rose pâle, et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse l'attraper, le vent vint le cueillir. Et tous deux regardèrent le pétale danser avec le vent, jusqu'à l'horizon écarlate qui venait embraser la mer.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Mirajane

_**RAR : Mustsuki :** C'est pas bien d'avoir la flemme de se connecter, c'est pas pratique pour répondre ! 8D Et merci aussi, j'aurais jamais cru que ce résumé fait à la va-vite puisse être bien ^^'_


	4. Mirajane - NatsuLisanna

**Merci à Lou Celestial pour sa review (désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, je le ferai plus tard) et bonne lecture à tous !  
**

* * *

**Texte de :** Mirajane

**Couple :** Natsu/Lisanna

**Rating** : K

* * *

**C'est qui ?  
**

- C'est qui ?

La jeune blanche sourit et essaya de deviner qui lui cachait les yeux.

- Hum… Grey ?  
- Non ! grogna la voix.  
- Elfman !  
- Non plus !  
- Je sais, je sais ! Luxus !  
- Mais non, Lisanna ! Si c'était Luxus, il serait allé voir Mira ! C'est moi, Natsu ! s'écria le rose en se mettant à bouder.

La jeune fille rigola, elle savait depuis le début qui était le mystérieux jeune homme. Elle se retourna et lui sortit son plus beau sourire.

Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la guilde à cause de sa sœur qui lui préparait un énorme surprise en compagnie des autres membres. C'est pourquoi, elle s'était retrouvée toute seule. Mais bon, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça d'être au calme pour réfléchir. Et cela ne la gênait pas non plus d'être interrompu dans sa rêverie par son meilleur ami. Et plus si affinités…

- Dis ! Ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ? lui demanda le rose avec un sourire digne de Colgate.  
- Bien sûr ! Ça me plairait beaucoup, Natsu ! lui répondit son amie en lui tendant la main.

Le garçon lui prit la main et la souleva pour l'emmener avec lui.

Ils couraient comme des enfants dans les rues de Magnolia, sautaient au-dessus des obstacles, riaient aux éclats et reprenaient leur courses effrénée dans une amitié complice.

Les deux fées arrivèrent bientôt près d'un joli lac. L'eau limpide de celui-ci permit à Lisanna de se regarder dedans, un sourire vint s'immiscer sur ses lèvres quand elle vit une touche rose apparaître près de son reflet et la prendre dans ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. La blanche devient aussi rouge que les cheveux d'une de ses amies, heureusement que le Dragon Slayer était un peu naïf et qu'il ne découvrirait peut-être jamais la raison de son rougissement subit.

- Lisa…

Elle retient sa respiration. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Elle sentait son souffle chaud près de son oreille et cela lui procurait d'adorables frissons partout dans le corps.

- Oui... souffla-t-elle, ne savant plus où elle était.  
- Je crois qu'il faut que je te laisse ! Happy n'aime pas être tout seul ! Je te revois à la fête !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que Natsu partit comme une flèche, laissant sa meilleure amie estomaquée.  
Elle s'attendait à quoi aussi ? Que le jeune homme lui déclare sa flamme (sans mauvais jeu de mots, hein !) ? Ce n'était pas son genre et puis, elle qui pensait qu'il l'aimait encore. Voyons Lisanna ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! Jamais il ne te dirait ce que tu attends depuis ton plus jeune âge ! Non ! Il ne se rend même pas compte des sentiments des autres alors comment pourrait-il se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments ?

La cadette des Strauss resta encore pensive un petit moment quand elle regarda l'heure. Oula ! C'était bientôt l'heure de la fête et il fallait qu'elle se dépêche !

Quelques temps plus tard, Lisanna était prête, elle était vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue ciel et blanche fendue sur le côté et laissant apparaître sa marque de guilde. Elle ne s'était maquillée que légèrement après tout, il fallait que cela fasse joli sans être trop non plus. Sa sœur arriva peu de temps après, la conviant à sa surprise d'anniversaire.

Lisanna entra dans la guilde, émerveillée comme une petite fille. La salle resplendissait de partout, des lumières de toutes les couleurs étaient pendues au plafond et formaient une phrase : « Joyeux anniversaire Lisa ! ». La concernée mit ses mains devant sa bouche tellement elle était émue. Ils lui avaient fait ça rien que pour elle. Ses amis, sa famille, Fairy Tail. Des perles d'eau salées étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. Elle se retourna pour regarder les membres de sa guilde et son regard s'accrocha à celui de Natsu.

Le garçon lui souriait de toutes ses dents, ce qui la fit sourire aussi. Mon dieu comme il était craquant ! Le rose s'avança vers son amie avec un petit air gêné sur son beau visage.

- Heu… Lisa… Je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

Lisanna le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire, l'incitant à continuer.

- Et bien…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

Il prit seulement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres de celles, roses, de la blanche. Et puis… ce fut Lisanna qui combla le vide restant.

Le baiser était comme elle se l'était imaginé, le soir quand elle était seule, magique ! Ce moment était sans aucun doute le meilleur moment de sa vie, elle se faisait embrasser par le mage dont elle était amoureuse depuis son enfance. Et qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ! La seule question qui lui traversa l'esprit pendant cet instant magique fut : où avait-il appris à embrasser de cette façon ?

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Hebi-chan alias Larme de Cristal


	5. Hebi-chan (LdC) - Les Strauss

**Merci à Mirajane (commenter son propre texte, une nouvelle mode XD) et la vague folle pour leurs reviews ! :3 Et au passage, merci également à tout les lecteurs qui se cachent, ceux qui ont mis en favoris ou en follow, car presque 400 vues c'est vraiment cool ! ^^ Les auteurs vous remercient (je suppose en tout cas x)) et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Hebi-chan alias Larme de Cristal

**Personnages :** Elfman, Mirajane (et Lisanna)

**Rating** : K+

* * *

**Un triste anniversaire  
**

« Tous les êtres vivants doivent mourir un jour. »  
Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Pas elle. Tout cela était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait été imprudent. C'était lui qui l'avait tué. Sa propre sœur. Celle qu'il était censé protéger. Celle qui leur donnait la joie de vivre à Mirajane et lui. Lisanna.

« Mais, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas, il vivra pour toujours dans ton cœur. »

Comment Lisanna pouvait-elle continuer à vivre dans son cœur alors qu'il était brisé en mille morceaux ? Que rien ne pourrait recoller. Anéantie. Elle était anéantie. Mirajane se laissa tomber à genoux sur la tombe de sa petite sœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Lisanna était morte. Et pourtant, la douleur persistait, la blessure ne guérissait pas. Une dague effilée entaillait son cœur un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison ? Elf-niichan ! »

Ses dernières paroles. La façon dont elle les avait prononcées. Avec amour et tendresse. Comme si elle avait encore l'infime espoir qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Comme si, après tout ce qu'il avait détruit, elle le considérait encore comme son grand-frère. Elfman se tenait debout, à côté de Mirajane. Il pleuvait. Il tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux. Le parapluie de Lisanna. D'un rouge écarlate, il jurait avec la morgue du cimetière. Mais ce parapluie avait une immense symbolique pour eux. Il représentait le sang qui coulait dans les veines, comme preuve qu'on était en vie.

« Regarde vers le ciel, Mira-nee. Les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les nuages, ce sont les anges qui sourient. »

Mirajane se souvenait encore de cette phrase que sa petite sœur lui avait dite, un jour alors qu'elle déprimait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, la pluie avait cessée. Les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient à nouveau la terre. Mirajane eut l'impression que c'était Lisanna qui lui souriait. Et elle lui sourit en retour.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Aeliheart (si j'ai l'autorisation) ou Crowny (moiiii *PAN*)


	6. Mustsuki - StingLucy

**Normalement, aujourd'hui aurait du paraitre le texte de Aeliheart, sauf que j'ai oublié de lui demander son autorisation... Donc il faudra attendre ! Le ficlet qui suivait devait être le mien mais... le personnage ne fait pas parti de la liste de FF donc il faut une nouvelle fois attendre qu'il me l'ajoute -croise les doigts pour qu'il se dépêche-. Puis venait Awaix et Rouge Cendre mais... je n'avais pas non plus les autorisations pour le moment ._. Mais grâce à Mustsuki, vous aurait le droit à un OS aujourd'hui 8D Remerciez-là ^^ Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Mustsuki

**Couple :** Sting/Lucy

**Rating** : K+

* * *

**The melody of their heart  
**

Lucy avança en tremblotant légèrement. Elle salua le public quand elle entra sur la scène. Savoir que tous les gens qui l'acclamaient étaient là pour venir la voir elle, la stressait au plus haut point. Elle se dirigea alors vers son piano, sa robe flottant légèrement et ses talons claquaient sur le plancher de la scène. La blonde alla s'asseoir à son piano, sous les regards approbateurs du public. Alors elle commença à faire pianoter ses doigts fins sur les touches ; une douce mélodie commençait à être diffusée dans toute la salle, Lucy s'en imprégna. Elle hocha doucement la tête au rythme de la musique. Puis elle s'abandonna, et elle joua pour diffuser le plus d'émotions possibles. Répandre les siennes par la musique. Pour que le publique ressente ce qu'elle a ressenti ce jour-là ; pour qu'elle évacue la douleur qui s'était infiltrée en elle, et qui progressivement s'était mis à broyer son cœur. Lucy garda les yeux fermés en continuant de jouer. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent de plus en plus fort, parce qu'elle revoyait tout. Ses doigts appuyèrent brutalement sur les touches, le musique devin moins mélodieuse, moins douce, moins jolie, plus brutale. Comme lui, ce jour-là, ce fameux jour qui l'avait brisé.

Lucy venait de rentrer dans son appartement, et comme toujours, il était encore avachit sur le canapé. Alors comme toujours Lucy s'était ruée sur lui pour lui faire un câlin. Puis il avait resserré son étreinte, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lucy qui se sentait toujours en sécurité, dans ses bras chauds et musclés. Elle lui avait souri, un sourire rayonnant le bonheur. Elle été parti en direction de sa salle de bain, et il l'avait rejointe. Par habitude elle lui avait criée dessus, mais elle s'était bien vite tue quand Sting décida d'organiser une partie de "jambes en l'air" sous la d***. Plus tard, elle était allée cuisiner. Tous comme une soirée normale. Sauf quand ce fut le moment d'aller au lit. Lucy s'était allongée. Mais ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Alors Lucy s'était interrogée et lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait tourné le dos et serré les poings. Lucy s'était levée et avait commencé à lui caresser le dos, en lui chuchotant des mots tendres. Et c'était quelques mots de trop. Le jeune homme avait agrippé son poignet, et l'avait brutalement poussé sur le lit.

- M-mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend avait-elle balbutiée.  
- L-Luce je...

Le jeune homme l'avait regardé froidement, et Lucy avait de nouveau murmuré ces mots tendres. Il avait de nouveau attrapé Lucy, et avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

- Lucy, ne prononce plus jamais ces mots !  
- M-Mais...

Il avait tremblé de tous son corps, et était tombé sur le sol, Lucy s'était agenouillée près de lui. Et avait de nouveau murmurée ces mots-là. Mais là, ce fut la foi de trop ; ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies en deux fentes, et il avait lancé son poing dans la joue droite de Lucy. Celle-ci avait hurlé, de douleur, de peur mais surtout d'incompréhension. Son ami, l'avait regardé une dernière fois, un regard assassin à glacer le sang. Lucy avait croisé ce regard, et il était parti ; comme ça, sans un mot. Alors Lucy s'était levée, était allé se regarder dans un miroir. Sa joue était enflée et rouge. Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ce jour-là elle croyait qu'elle avait versée toutes ses larmes.

Les hurlements de la foule la ramena à la réalité, ses yeux se rouvrirent, et une larme roula le long de sa joue, pour finir sa course sur sa main ; main qui avait cessé tous mouvements. Sans doute la cause des hurlements du public. La blonde se remit à jouer. Mais cette fois une mélodie plus enjoué : plus gaie. Elle joua quelques minutes, puis se stoppa. Le public se mit à applaudir, elle se leva et le salua. La jeune femme sembla remarquer une tignasse qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle se baffa mentalement, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, surtout depuis cet incident qui remontait à plus d'un an maintenant. Après avoir salué le publique une dernière fois, elle se rendit dans sa loge...

.~.~.

Lucy s'était changée, et elle sorti dans les rues de Magnolia.

- Lucy ! La héla une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna.

- S-Sting ?  
- Oui...

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et se retourna pour partir. Seulement il lui attrapa la main, le poignet plus exactement. Lucy tenta vainement de le frapper avec son sac, non mais, de quels droits la touchait-il ?

- Lucy... Calme, je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

Elle grogna en tentant de refouler ses mauvais souvenirs, puis se calma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Lucy  
- M'excuser.  
- Hein ? redemande la belle pianiste plutôt choquée.  
- Je te demande de me pardonner Lucy.

Et il se tourna, embarrassé il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire se genre de chose, normalement, il préférait balancer des coups de poings à tout va. Et puis, ça fierté venait d'en prendre un coup, il fallait dire.

- Ok, j'accepte.  
- Merci.  
- Dis depuis quand tu t'excuses ? Et j'aimerais bien que tu me lâche, tu me fais mal, je ne vais pas m'enfuir...

Il la lâcha.

- Ben j'en sais rien moi Lucy.

La dénommée Lucy soupira lourdement, il s'était excuser mais pas pardonner. Ça non. Jamais.

- Merci Sting, mais je ne te pardonnerais pas.  
- Je le savais ça.  
- Ah... Bon, je dois y aller, bye Sting !

Sur ce, elle partit en courant et sourie une dernière fois à Sting, qui la regarda penaud. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Quelle lui pardonne comme ça en claquant des doigts ? Lucy n'était pas ce genre de fille. Celle-ci courrait encore, le cœur léger et elle se disait qu'avec le temps elle lui pardonnerait... Cependant une question subsistait en elle, pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ce jour-là ? Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lui poser la question, mais ses jambes avançaient encore plus vite.

Plus tard, elle entra dans sa chambre, ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre et ce mit à jouer. Cette mélodie que Sting lui réclamait souvent. Et Lucy savait qu'il était sous sa fenêtre pour écouter sa musique. Elle savait que leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson suivant le rythme de la musique. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

- Sting ! Hurla-t-elle joyeusement

Le dénommé redressa subitement la tête et vit sa belle par la fenêtre, 'et merde, elle m'a vue' pensa t'il.

- Quoi Lucy ?  
- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé l'autre fois ?  
- Tu ne veux pas descendre, je n'aime pas hurler. répondit-il simplement.  
- J'arrive !

Elle attrapa ses ballerines et claqua sa porte. Elle déboula jusqu'à lui, arrivée en bas elle avait le souffle court.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle  
- Ahem... Ces mots que tu me chuchotais... Mon père me disais les mêmes pour m'apaiser.  
- Ah ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour me frapper ! S'indigna la pianiste.  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'énerva t'il  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda t'il en la regardant, tu vas me prendre pour un monstre...  
- Dis toujours, répondit Lucy en haussant les épaules.  
- Mon père était malade, une maladie atroce qui le faisait souffrir.

Lucy haussa un sourcil, puis les fronça.

- Continu ?  
- Et je l'ai tué... soupira-t-il, un éclair de regret et de tristesse traversant ses jolies yeux bleus.  
- H-Hein ?  
- Tu vois tu vas encore plus me détester ! Continua Sting.  
- Il était gravement malade ? Il souffrait beaucoup beaucoup ? Demanda Lucy, qui essayait d'oublier que son ex était un assassin.  
- Oui...  
- Au moins, il aura souffert moins longtemps...  
- Luuuuuuuuce ! Cria une voie lointaine.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent, une furie rose arriva sur eux.

- Natsu ! Bon sang calme toi ! Gronda Lucy énervée que son meilleur ami arrive toujours en hurlant.  
- Désolé mais je suis dans la merde ! J'ai oublié l'anniv de Lisanna ! Annonça-t-il à bout de souffle.  
- Et alors ? Cracha Sting.  
- Zen ! Répliqua Lucy, elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de les voir ce battre.  
- Luce, je vais me faire tuer !  
- Mais non, mais file la voir ! Tout de suite ! Continua la blonde.  
- Aye !

Il salua vaguement Lucy et reparti en courant. Lucy soupira 'il va se faire tuer par Mirajane...'

- Il est idiot ? demanda Sting  
- Non juste tête en l'air. Mais je plains Lisanna, elle n'a pas de chance de sortir avec une tête brulée comme lui, m'enfin...

'Et c'est moi qui dit ça, dans la série je sors avec un idiot, je pense que je suis la meilleure...'

- Lucy, tu veux bien jouer encore pour moi ?  
- Si tu veux.

Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira jusqu'à chez elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures et s'installa à son piano. Sting alla s'assoir ou s'affaler sur son canapé et ferma les yeux quand Lucy commença à jouer. Celle-ci, ferma les paupières, bercée par sa musique. Là encore, leurs cœurs s'unirent par la mélodie ; ils battaient à l'unisson.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** ... mystère !


	7. Aeliheart974 - Sting et Rogue

**J'ai pas le courage de faire un long blabla, je voulais raconter mes déboires avec les admins de FF pour ajouter un personnage mais j'ai juste la flemme x). Merci au passage à Lunara pour m'avoir avertie de mon petit oublie pour le texte précédent ^^ Et bonne lecture à vous.  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Aeliheart974

**Personnages :** Sting et Rogue

**Rating** : T

* * *

À l'intérieur de la guilde, la fête bat son plein. Des rires gras retentissent, des armes s'entrechoquent sous les tables, des verres tintent – il y a trop de bruit.

Il grimace. On peut les entendre à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Quel intérêt d'avoir choisi une forêt isolée pour protéger le quartier général d'une guilde noire, si c'est pour faire profiter la moitié du pays de leur soirée ?

Trois.

Dans la grande salle, personne n'entend la première sentinelle s'évanouir, puisqu'aucun son ne peut sortir de sa gorge privée d'oxygène. Le nuage d'ombre qui vient de serrer son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il perdre connaissance reprend rapidement sa place au creux de la paume d'un homme que l'ombre dissimule.

Les mages braillent, s'apostrophent, ricanent.

Il leur tarde de les réduire au silence.

Deux.

Sur trône surélevé, au fond de la grande salle, le maître de la guilde caresse un chat au poil violet. Une lueur jaune sale émane de la bestiole et entoure son maître comme un nuage nauséabond. La source de l'énergie magique de la guilde. En observant bien, chaque mage à un chat violet tatoué sur le corps. Sur l'épaule, dans le dos, sur le poignet.

Il sourit en observant la scène, découvrant des canines trop longues. N'importe quel mage pourrait l'apercevoir par la fenêtre où se tenait il y a quelques instants la dernière sentinelle encore debout. Celle-ci gît sur le sol, le bras cassé, une énorme bosse sur la tête- hors d'état de nuire pour un bon moment. Mais il ne s'inquiète pas – ils sont installés trop confortablement pour se soucier de leur sécurité. Une guilde si puissante, si bien cachée et si bien protégée ne court aucun risque.

- Crétins.

Un.

A l'intérieur, une bouteille s'écrase au sol dans un mouvement maladroit d'une serveuse. Le temps semble ralentir et s'étirer un court instant. Et le verre éclate en fragments tranchants sur le sol de pierre, le liquide carmin gicle et se répand entre les fissures du sol.

C'est dommage, ce saké était délicieux, pourtant.

La porte de la guilde vole en éclats dans une explosion de lumière aveuglante. Le liquide que personne n'a eu le temps de nettoyer a formé une flaque rouge et s'immobilise pour former une tache qui sillonne entre des tessons de verre que personne ne ramassera non plus.

Des cris retentissent, des bancs crissent – c'est la panique. Les poings saisissent furieusement épées, massues, lances, haches.

Et le noir complet. Pendant un court instant, plus personne ne voit rien. Les paupières clignent, désorientées.  
- J'sais où est le vieux. Tu peux y aller.

La lumière se fait à nouveau dans la salle – les mages se retournent, sur le qui-vive, mais déjà trop déstabilisés pour arrêter le jeune homme blond qui fonce à toute allure vers leur maître.

Il saute sur les tables, donne des coups de pied dans les chaises – il faut environ une demi-seconde aux guerriers pour réagir.

Les mages se ruent vers lui, leurs armes battent l'air, des ordres sont criés à la hâte dans toutes les directions.

« La guilde est attaquée ! » Sans blague, ricane-t-il en assommant son premier opposant d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire.

Mais un deuxième jeune homme dont la silhouette se mouve si vite que leurs yeux ont du mal à la capter leur rappelle que le blond n'est pas leur adversaire.

Ses cheveux dissimulent une partie de son visage, et l'œil rubis que les mages peuvent apercevoir les fusille tous d'un regard effrayant.

« Mettez-vous à l'abris ! » Pauvres fous, pense-t-il en attrapant deux mages par la peau du cou pour les fracasser l'un contre l'autre avant de les jeter proprement sur le côté. Il n'y a nulle part où fuir, pas un coin obscur dans lequel se réfugier.

Le maître regarde la scène, pour le moment impassible. Il laisse les mages de sa guilde s'occuper de ces deux fauteurs de troubles. Ils n'ont pas utilisé un seul sort depuis le début de la bataille – ils en viendront rapidement a bout.

Mais les mages noirs tombent un par un sous les assauts déchaînés du brun. Les guerriers les plus près du trône retiennent tant bien que mal -et surtout mal- le blond qui progresse vers le maître à une vitesse inquiétante.

Toujours pas de magie – juste des poings, des coups de pieds retournés, quelques coups de dents, même.

« Butez-les ! » Essayez seulement.

Le maître de la guilde pose ses deux mains sur le chat, et celui-ci disparaît. Le blond fronce les sourcils.

- Je dois buter le vieux avant d'avoir le chat ? Ça marche.

Il ne lui en voudra pas de prendre le plus gros morceau. Et puis il a déjà à faire avec les mages prêts à tout pour protéger leur guilde – surtout leurs vies et leur confort, en l'occurrence.

Les deux envahisseurs ont un style de combat radicalement différent. Le brun est rapide comme une ombre, précis, et soucieux de ne pas laisser ses adversaires inconscients sur son chemin. L'autre, quand à lui, abat les combattants moins rapidement que son allié, mais les frappe avec une sauvagerie qui fait reculer une bonne partie d'entre eux.

Des gerbes de sang volent à travers la pièce, des hurlements féroces et meurtriers retentissent en écho sur les murs de pierre – plus pour longtemps.

Le brun élimine une femme qui vient de se jeter sur lui d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Un os craque contre sa botte métallique.

Il s'autorise un regard en arrière – son partenaire a presque rejoint le trône. Évitant souplement la hache qui s'est abattue à quelques centimètres de son cou, il assomme son propriétaire d'un coup de coude au visage.

Sa cape noire claque dans son dos et il virevolte à nouveau entre les nouveaux opposants qui se jettent sur lui.  
- C'est ça, notre plus grosse mission de l'année ? Sifflote presque le blond, en sautant souplement jusqu'au trône du maître qui ne bouge toujours pas.

Il approche lentement, comme pour évaluer sa proie. Toujours pas de réaction ? Il lui semble pourtant que le dos du vieil homme s'est raidi.

C'était un grand personnage au visage ridé, vêtu d'une armure trop grande pour lui, qui tenait une sorte de sceptre à tête de chat.

- Il fait froid dans le dos, votre bâton. Commenta le blond.  
- Qui es-tu, pour oser défier ma guilde ? demande-t-il en guise de réponse, insensible au massacre qui se déroule devant lui.

Avant que l'insolent intrus ne lui réponde que saccager est un terme plus approprié, un concert de hurlements plus forts et plus désespérés que tous les autres lui fait détourner le regard.

- Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre.

Une véritable tempête déferle sur la guilde, soufflant bancs, chaises, armes et mages. C'est le chaos. Les ténèbres détruisent tout sur leurs passages, les mages tombent comme des châteaux de cartes.

Et lorsque le calme se fait enfin, un jeune homme brun se tient debout au milieu de la dernière centaine de mages encore prêts à se battre il y a une poignée de secondes.

- Des dragons slayers... murmure le maître, le visage devenu livide.

Le blond fait un pas de plus vers lui, de sa démarche assurée qui ne laisse entrevoir ni appréhension, ni hésitation. Il n'a aucun doute sur sa victoire – leur victoire.

Le maître siffle de rage.

- Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à ma guilde. Hurle-t-il en abattant son sceptre sur le sol.

Une silhouette colossale émerge d'une trappe située derrière le trône. C'est un guerrier aux avant-bras bardés de tatouages et au visage affreusement lacéré de cicatrices.

Le numéro 1 de la guilde ?

Le dragon slayer le dévisage de haut en bas et déglutit. Peut-être que son allié allait lui en vouloir, finalement.

- Eh, lance-t-il sans se retourner, je m'en occupe. Chope la sale bête.

Il n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il vient de hocher la tête, de souffler, de passer une main sur son front – parce que c'est son frère et qu'il le connaît par cœur.

Le colosse se jette sur lui, tentant de le réduire en bouillie d'un coup de poing que le blond évite en roulant sur le côté. Il se faufile dans chacune des failles de la défense du guerrier, frappant avec les poings, avec les pieds – mais sa peau est trop dure pour qu'il puisse le blesser sans utiliser de magie.

Alors il se met à luire. Et tandis que la lumière blanche l'enveloppe, il repasse à l'attaque. Les coups du géant pourraient lui être fatals, mais emporté par son élan, celui-ci leur ôte toute leur précision, manquant irrémédiablement sa cible.

Le géant pousse un hurlement qui fait trembler les murs, et lève son poing au-dessus de sa tête dans le but d'écraser le dragon slayer comme un vulgaire moustique.

Mais il est trop tard – celui-ci a déjà emmagasiné assez de la puissance dont il avait besoin.  
- Par les ailes du dragon de la lumière !

Deux colonnes de lumière brûlante jaillissent du dos du dragon slayer, plongeant la salle dans un flash aveuglant.  
Et lorsque le maître rouvre les yeux, alors qu'il gît au pied de son trône, incapable du moindre mouvement, il n'y a plus que le blond qui lui jette un regard méprisant, et son acolyte, la botte appuyée contre la pomme d'Adam d'un mage encore conscient – qui ne tarde pas à s'évanouir.

- Ils ne savent pas. Déclare-t-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la bataille.  
Le maître de la guilde est soudain soulevé par le col, et rencontre les deux yeux bleus emplis de haine du dragon slayer.

- Pour ton information, je suis Sting Eucliffe, et je te pisse dessus. Déclare-t-il avant de le rejeter violemment.

Le dénommé Sting lui tourne le dos et s'adresse à nouveau à son camarade.

- Alors ? Ce sac à puces n'a pas pu disparaître.

Le brun, qui est en train d'examiner une coupure sur sa main gauche, lève les yeux vers lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une voix enjouée les interpelle.

- Sting-kun ! Par ici !

Deux chats sautent sur le comptoir du bar miraculeusement intact. L'un deux a la fourrure rouge, tandis que l'autre est vert, et porte un étrange costume de grenouille rose.

- Fro a trouvé le chat. Déclare le chat déguisé.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre ramasse une besace qui traîne par terre, vide son contenu sur le sol, et contourne le bar pour attraper la bestiole que leur mission réclamait.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! S'écrie Sting en donnant une claque dans le dos de son camarade, qui acquiesce. On va manger ?

- Fro est d'accord.

Les deux chats volent jusqu'aux épaules de leurs maîtres respectifs, et les quatre marchent vers la sortie.  
Sting se retourne néanmoins vers le maître de la guilde, et lui crache :

- Tu diras à tes potes les maîtres de guildes noires que ceux qui ont détruit la tiennes sont Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney. Et qu'ils sont les suivants sur la liste des Dragon Jumeaux.

Le chat à la fourrure rouge illustre les propos de son maître en lui tirant la langue.

Alors qu'ils passent la porte de la guilde, Rogue sort une pierre de sa poche et la fait machinalement tourner entre ses doigts. Sting le regarde faire avec un sourire, laisse échapper un rire satisfait – peut-être même heureux- et commence à s'étirer.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre laisse les derniers rayons du soleil miroiter sur la pierre, et la range sans un mot.

Dix-neuf ans.

C'était une jolie pierre. Transparente, lisse, rouge. Sur le coup, Rogue n'avait pas réagi. Il avait juste jaugé l'objet, et ses yeux étaient passés de la pierre au visage de Sting.

- Ça fait un an, lui avait-il dit.

Rogue n'avait rien répondu. Il lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il parlait – mais lui n'avait pas envie d'en parler, parce qu'il y avait rien à dire là-dessus. Un an, douze mois, trois cent soixante-cinq jours – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait foutre de toute façon, y'en aurait bien d'autres, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années qui passeraient.

Rien du tout – ça ne changeait rien.

- Tiens. Lui avait dit le blond, plus pour le faire réagir que pour confirmer le fait que c'était un cadeau. Tu te souviens, hein ? On a dit que c'était notre anniversaire.

Elle lui rappelait trop de choses, cette pierre. Le rouge du sang qu'il avait essuyé à la commissure de ses lèvres, le rubis de l'œil de Skyadrum qui s'était fermé pour la dernière fois – trop de choses, trop de regrets, trop de choses qu'il avait fini par accepter.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Et c'était Sting qui avait décidé que c'était leur date d'anniversaire. Parce qu'ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls, qu'ils étaient désormais bien assez puissants pour ça – et que la première chose dont ils avaient besoin, aux yeux du blond, c'était une date d'anniversaire.

Lorsqu'il avait pris sa main pour l'entraîner de force hors de cette caverne qui suintait la mort – la mort de ce qu'ils étaient, la mort des années qui étaient derrière eux. Sting l'avait entraîné hors du passé, vers un futur qu'ils auraient sûrement du mal à accepter – mais a partir de ce jour, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux contre le monde entier.

Ils avaient pas regardé en arrière – ils n'avaient pas peur non plus. Parce qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils étaient des frères, et qu'en passant la porte de la grotte, ils s'étaient rendus compte d'à quel point les années qu'ils avaient passées avec leur dragons n'avaient pas servi à les aveugler – juste à les préparer à affronter le reste du monde.  
Peut-être qu'il avait juste pensé à ça parce que c'était toujours mieux que de se dire « Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du jour où nous avons tué nos parents. »

Pour les autres ça serait simplement « C'est notre anniversaire. » L'anniversaire du jour où nous avons tués nos dragons, l'anniversaire du jour où nous sommes devenus les plus puissants.

Personne d'autre n'avait à connaître le prix qu'ils avaient dû payer.

Alors Rogue s'était juste contenté de hocher la tête et de prendre la pierre.

Sting avait juste souri – pas le même sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils se battaient ensemble, pas ce sourire qu'il avait quand il avait encore l'illusion d'être heureux – un sourire carnassier qui voulait juste dire que ça faisait un an qu'ils étaient puissants, un sourire qui voulait dire que ce qui c'était passé il y a un an n'était pas une fin, mais un commencement.

Le commencement des Dragons Jumeaux.

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Rouge Cendre ou Crowny


	8. Crowny - Edolas Miraxus

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas pu mettre en personnage Edo Mirajane car les admins ont apparemment décidé que son nom n'était pas concordant avec leur standar à respecter en matière de nom. Edo Natsu est accepté, mais pas Edo Mirajane, étonnant éè. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave XD. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et découvrir mon texte puisque c'est le mien cette fois-ci ^^ Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Crowny

**Couple :** Edolas Miraxus

**Rating** : K

* * *

Le regard ensommeillé et les cheveux emmêlés, Mirajane se leva péniblement du lit qu'elle occupait depuis quelques mois dans la nouvelle guilde de Fairy Tail. Deux ans étaient passés depuis l'arrivée du nouveau Roi et à présent tout aller mieux sur Edolas. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un monde sans magie était possible, pas même elle. Surtout pas elle.

Fairy Tail avait beaucoup aidé à la reconstruction de la cité royale, détruite par les Earthlandiens et les vagues de magies quittant la terre. Leur statut de guilde noire leur avait d'ailleurs été retiré par le Roi Gérard pour qu'il puisse avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement, à leur plus grand étonnement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que ce même Roi avait fait partie du Fairy Tail d'Earthland ; cela expliquait bien des choses sur son comportement vis-à-vis d'eux.

Pourtant, après plus d'un an d'aide, la guilde avait décidé de reprendre la route dans leur guilde à roulettes pour reprendre leur travail de mage. Cette fois-ci sans magie, mais accomplir des missions avaient toujours fait leur bonheur. Il s'agissait d'un retour aux sources.

Néanmoins, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient changé. Lucy avait pris le rôle de leader de caravane –personne ne s'y était opposé, loin de là-, Grey avait retiré quelques couches de vêtements –voir son double à moitié nu avait été un grand choc pour lui- alors que Natsu et Elfman s'étaient un peu affirmé. Un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Attrapant ses vêtements de la veille pour les mettre dans le bac à linges sales, Mirajane se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune des filles pour bien se réveiller. Elle aussi avait changé depuis le départ d'Earth-Lisanna. L'ancienne mage avait réussis à s'épanouir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire après la mort de sa sœur, et ce malgré la présence de son double qui avait seulement pu apaiser sa douleur.

Une fois réveillée, douchée et habillée, Mira regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux de surprise. 10h23, déjà ?! Elle devait se dépêcher à présent pour atteindre la ville voisine avant 11h.

Retournant dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait également avec Juvia qui était partie en mission avec Cana depuis une semaine, Mirajane attrapa une paire de chaussures et son sac à main avant de filer hors de la pièce. Mettant ses ballerines tout en marchant, elle croisa Wendy et Jet qui discutaient dans le couloir.

« Mira, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? On dirait que tu vas à un rendez-vous habillée ainsi ! s'exclama la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus.  
— Oh, mais parce que c'est le cas. »

La tête qu'ils firent tous les deux face à cette soudaine révélation -des plus inhabituels de sa part, il fallait l'avouer- fit rire Mirajane.

« Ne m'attendait pas ce midi, ni ce soir ! »

Et elle s'éloigna gaiement sans entendre la remarque ahurie de Jet.

« Et ta fête d'anniversaire alors ?! »

Voilà plus d'une semaine que Mira attendait ce jour et certainement pas pour fêter ses 21 ans. Non. Elle avait fait une rencontre un mois plus tôt lors d'une mission dans un petit village de la région. Ce village se trouvait à des kilomètres de leur position actuelle, mais quand elle avait appris que cette personne venait en vacances dans les environs –à savoir le village voisin-, la blanche avait été plus que ravie ! Oubliant même son anniversaire au passage.

C'est donc le cœur battant que l'ancienne mage fit la route vers le parc dans lequel ils avaient rendez-vous en à peine une vingtaine de minutes.

Quand elle arriva dans le dit parc, elle ne le manqua pas et ne put empêcher son regard de le détailler une nouvelle fois. Il était là, plutôt grand et costaud, des cheveux blonds en pic, mais ce qu'aimait Mira étaient ces yeux marrons envoûtants. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, les joues un peu rouges.

« Bonjour Laxus. »

* * *

**Prochain texte de :** Rouge Cendre (?), Awaix (?) ou BBMCR


	9. Awaix - BacchusCana

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai abandonné le fait de poster un texte tous les deux jours XD Franchement, je me doutais bien que je n'y arriverais pas, je suis tellement prévisible :'). Enfin bref, le voilà quand même ! Merci à la vague folle pour sa review et bonne lecture ! ~  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Awaix

**Couple :** Bacchus/Cana

**Rating** : T

* * *

« Mh… Bacchus… »

Voix rauque. Mal de tête. Et… argh.

Bouche pâteuse, aussi.

« … Bacchus… » Un peu plus fort, mais pas trop ; même ses cordes vocales en ont pris un sacré coup.  
Sa plainte, accompagnée d'un léger coup de coude – qui se résuma plus à un effleurement qu'autre chose – réussie à réveiller le gros bourru qui lui servait de petit-ami.

« Quo- aaah. »

Décidément, une cuite, ça n'est jamais très bon. Même lorsque c'est pour la bonne cause.

Tout résonnait dans la tête de Bacchus, et elle semblait lourde. Trèèès lourde.

« Bouge… »

Cana se sentit mal, d'un coup. Et ça, le brun put le voir au teint verdâtre qu'affichait la jeune femme, malgré ses yeux encore mi-clos. Il retira son bras de son ventre et la laissa se lever du mieux qu'elle put du canapé.

Sa démarche était un peu hésitante, un peu trop tremblante pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de boire, et elle trébucha trois fois sur le chemin salon-toilettes. Mais elle arriva à bon port avant de régurgiter tout ce qu'elle avait bu le soir-même sur le plancher.

Bacchus, peut-être un peu moins amoché que Cana, arriva derrière elle et s'adossa contre la porte en se tenant la hanche presque douloureusement.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas pris de cuite comme celle-là. » Sa voix était éraillée, et Cana se surprit à trouver ça encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Parce que d'habitude, ils ne rentraient pas aussi bourrés que ça.

En bon gentleman (mais surtout en bon petit-ami), il prit les cheveux de Cana et les releva en arrière, le temps qu'elle finisse de décuver tranquille.

Et… oh, qu'ils étaient doux, ses cheveux.

« Mouais… j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié, par contre, répondit-elle quelques instants plus tard en se soutenant du bras de Bacchus pour se relever.  
- Ah oui ? Dommage, on s'était bien amusé pourtant… »

Et c'est à ce moment que Cana réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus. Puis, doucement, ses souvenirs revinrent ; et elle sourit.

Du peu de force qu'il lui restait – et il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup à Bacchus non plus –, elle lui frappa le bras.

« Bon sang ! T'y es allé fort hier soir !  
- Eh, c'est l'évènement qui l'obligeait », répondit-il plus doucement. Parce que, oh ! Sa tête bordel !

Cana rit légèrement et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser au goût presque effacé l'alcool et de vomi – et bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est déguelasse.

Mais quand même le premier de leur un an de vie de couple. Et ça, c'était bon.

« Prêts pour un second round ?  
- … second ? »

Cana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quatrième, cinquième, on s'en fous. »

Bacchus se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Toi tu vas te laver les dents, et moi je vais nous chercher deux cachets d'aspirine. Après, j'te promets qu'on re-fêtera notre "anniversaire" comme il se doit. »

* * *

**Prochain texte :** Rouge Cendre ou BBMCR


	10. Rouge Cendre - Mystwalker

**03h20, trop tard pour faire du blabla. Bonne lecture donc ! XD  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **Rouge Cendre

**Couple :** Edo-Gerza

**Rating** : T

* * *

Frémir le Temps  
Un an, déjà.

Et des écorchures, un peu partout, qui se referment en pleurant.

**x**

On l'a appelée Tueuse, elle s'est proclamée Morte.

Elle est forte, de loin.

Elle a l'aura des braves, des airs d'apocalypse au bord des yeux, et des toiles d'araignées sur la courbe des lèvres. Un cœur en patchwork ; une grande allée vide, cachée entre les veines et les poumons, là où respire le peu de cendre qu'il reste à brûler en elle – ultime combustible à une vie qui s'échappe.

Elle est forte, de loin.

Mais tout ce qu'elle montre a toujours été un mensonge.

Elle est brisée en morceaux d'ivoire, une écorchée vive vacillant au bord du vide.

**x**

« Un jour, il y aura quelqu'un pour toi.  
- Au bout de combien de temps, Hugues ? Combien d'années de rêves brisés et de souvenirs antiques ?  
- Autant qu'il en faudra pour que le monde se reconstruise. Tu as longtemps cherché à provoquer des tragédies ; il ne te reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un referme tes plaies. Tu attendras aussi longtemps qu'il faudra pour que tout se stabilise, et quand tu auras assez d'envoyer le sel sur tes vieilles blessures, tu laisseras la main aimée repousser tes démons loin de toi.  
- Et si ça n'arrive pas ?  
- Ca arrivera. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper des âmes broyées. Il n'y a guerre que les morts pour ne pas trouver de salut. »

**x**

Il lui a dit, un jour, alors que les fantômes d'Erza s'estompaient dans le contour des draps, que leurs corps de fumée planaient sur leurs étreintes comme de lourds corbeaux noirs pesant sur leurs dos. Elle a fait semblant de dormir, le coeur battant au creux de son âme, les veines déchirées de culpabilité, au milieu du grand lit, la peau écorchée et les membres en vrac. Il n'a rien dit de plus ; il a laissé flotter l'attente dans l'air obscurci de souffrances.

Ce n'étaient pas des mots d'amour. Juste une promesse de présence ; jusqu'au bout.

C'était la déclaration d'un homme et l'absolution d'un Roi.

Elle s'est tu.

La nuit s'est fondue dans la toile du passé, et les mots sont restés, comme une cicatrice du sourire du Roi entre ses omoplates, alors que la courbe de ses yeux dessine un destin en forme d'espoir.

[Je serai toujours là.]

**x**

La vie passait, les océans de cuivre de sa mémoire se comblent d'images du jour et abandonnent les souvenirs des nuits de sa vie. Exister dans la lumière, c'était encore presque dangereux, pour Erza, au milieu des personnes qui avaient lutté pour leur salut et l'avenir du monde, quand elle transperçait les corps de ses orages d'hiver.

Un an après, les plaies ne s'étaient pas refermées ; mais le fil des mensonges se déroulait doucement devant Erza pour se détacher douloureusement de son coeur - en laissant une trace en forme d'aile sur son âme.

Triste et terrible anniversaire.

Mais un an après, tout était bien – tout était mieux.

Deux grimaces se reliant pour former un sourire ; l'autopsie de deux vies-mensonges et d'un destin commun. La main d'un homme se glisse tout contre son coeur pour tirer sur les bords et retirer tous les morceaux de verre de la doublure de son âme. Une voix lui caresse la mémoire, et les mots s'impriment en demi-lune, un feu infini sur ses plaies.

Le sourire de Gérard lui chatouille le cou.

« Avançons ensemble, Erza. Et passons toutes les autres années loin de tes démons et de la fumée des regrets... »

* * *

**Prochain texte :** The last ! BBMCR


	11. BMMCR - Asuka

**Et voici le petit dernier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira également. N'oubliez pas le sondage pour les thèmes de la NaLi Week et la Yaoi/Yuri Week, le lien se trouve sur le profil. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Texte de : **BBMCR

**Personnage : **Asuka

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Pour Luna d'Asuka**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, un jour comme Asuka les aime, un jour de fête. Elle porte une petite robe rouge assortie à ses souliers vernis, ses cheveux qui sont d'habitude tenus par une tresse tombent le long de son dos. Enfin, elle a troqué son chapeau de cow-girl pour une fleur que sa maman Bisca a délicatement attaché dans ses cheveux. Prête pour les réjouissances Asuka attrape le paquet cadeau couleur chocolat avec un ruban doré posé sur sa commode et quitte sa chambre ainsi que la maison avec ses parents en direction de la guilde.

Quand son père poussa la porte de la guilde, les yeux d'Asuka s'agrandirent à la vue des décorations de la salle, toutes plus belles et colorées les unes que les autres. Un bruit provenant de son estomac se fit entendre, sûrement dû à l'odeur du splendide buffet qui les attendait. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se dépêcher toute à l'heure d'aller cherche sa part avant que Natsu ne mange tout et espérait qu'Erza accepte de lui laisser une part du fraisier géant qui se dressait droit devant elle.

On lui demanda alors d'aller poser son cadeau avec les autres, sur la grande table à sa droite, réservée à cet effet. La petite fille refusa, elle tenait beaucoup à ce présent qu'elle avait fait de ses propres mains et redoutait qu'il soit perdu parmi la montagne de paquets présents sur la table ou qu'il finisse casser dans une énième bagarre provoquée par l'un des garçons.

Elle salua Grey qui essayait d'échapper à Juvia, puis elle fit coucou à Laxus qui ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé par le doux regard de la douce Mirajane. Puis elle fut surprise par Cana et Lisanna qui l'embrassèrent puis repartirent tout sourire dans un regard complice, du haut de ses 6 ans Asuka sentait quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais elle n'aurait pas su expliquer quoi.

Après plusieurs bonjours échangés avec le reste des invités, Asuka n'avait toujours pas pu voir la star de la soirée. Les bras fermement croisés sur le précieux cadeau, elle se mit en tête de la trouver. Elle commença par la cuisine, personne à part Elfman rouge comme une tomate, comme à son habitude, devant une Evergreen à l'air farouche. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar, le Maître y était assis, jambes croisées, les pommettes déjà rosis par l'alcool, il ne lui prêta même pas attention. Déçue, la petite demoiselle fit le tour de la salle en évitant soigneusement tous les gens en train de danser, elle était si petite qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se prendre des coups ou de se faire marcher sur les pieds par des invités absorbés par la musique. Après avoir visité les quatre coins de la guilde elle monta à l'étage où elle aperçut Levy confortablement installée dans les bras du dragon d'acier qui, aussi mal luné que d'habitude, lui fit signe de la main de s'en aller.

Pas prête pour autant à abandonner Asuka se dirigea vers le seul endroit auquel elle n'avait pas encore pensé : la terrasse et le jardin de la guilde.

Avec beaucoup d'effort elle poussa la porte qui menait vers la terrasse. Quand elle put se glisser dans le mince entrebâillement de la porte, elle sortit. A sa plus grande joie, sous un arbre, dans la plus belle robe qu'elle ait jamais vu, se tenait la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis son arrivée. Elle s'approcha à petits pas, puis, comme la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, tira sur sa robe. Elle lui tendit son présent.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi ! lui dit-elle. J'ai tout fait moi-même ! Le cadeau et l'emballage, il est de la couleur du chocolat car je sais que tu adores ça.  
- Oh merci Asuka, c'est très gentil de ta part ! »

La jeune femme tira avec délicatesse sur le nœud doré, puis déchira avec précaution le papier. Tout ceci cachait une boîte ronde qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle y découvrit une cordelette noire à laquelle était attaché un pendentif en bois qui représentait le symbole de Fairy Tail.

Après s'être demandé comment une si jeune fille pouvait réaliser quelque chose d'aussi minutieux, elle l'attacha autour de son cou.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne portais pas de collier ce soir, dit-elle à Asuka.  
- Il te va très bien ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas ? La fête est pour toi !  
- Euh, je suis un peu gênée, tout ça pour moi, ça fait beaucoup tu sais …  
- Mais tu as fait tellement de choses pour la guilde, même moi je le vois ! Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal, tu mérites bien tout ça !  
- Je ne sais pas ...  
- Mais aller je suis sûre que tout le monde t'attend ! Suis-moi ! »

Sur ces mots Asuka attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la tira vers la porte.

C'est à ce moment-là que cette dernière s'ouvrit entièrement dans un grand fracas, laissant apercevoir tous les invités qui attendaient avec impatience la star de la soirée. Ils étaient tous là, attendant celle pour qui ils étaient venus ce soir.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la jeune femme et des cris se firent entendre :

« LUNARA ! LUNARA ! LUNARA ! LUNARA ! LUNARA ! »

À ces mots les deux filles regagnèrent la salle de fête où tout le monde les attendait et la fête pu enfin commencer.


End file.
